


The Masks We Wear

by SoftObsidian74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Prisoner of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/pseuds/SoftObsidian74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far would you go to see your friends again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Masks We Wear

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](http://s289.photobucket.com/user/SoftObsidian74/media/maskswewearaward.jpg.html)

Focusing on memories of her friends and better days, Hermione tried not to think of the stone wall grating against her tender back or the painful pull on her shackled wrists.

The memory of Mrs. Weasley calling them all down for dinner disintegrated as soon as the door opened. Screams from outside the walls crescendoed as two Death Eaters entered before quickly shutting the door behind them and casting a Silencing spell.

Despite his mask, Hermione immediately recognized the taller one. She had fought valiantly within the grip of Blaise Zabini’s dark hands earlier as he had struggled to restrain her. The man beside him carried a regal demeanor that belied his crude mask. 

“I know it’s you, Malfoy!” she spat. 

Draco removed his mask, looking somber. “Do you want to live, Granger?” 

Hermione laughed humorlessly. “So I can be your slave or harlot? I’d kill you, or die trying!”

Blaise removed his mask.

“What a surprise,” she sneered at his reveal.

“You don’t have to die, you know. If you would just listen!” Blaise sounded frustrated.

“I don’t have to—”

“You have a choice!” Draco interrupted. “For some bizarre reason, the Dark Lord finds you interesting.”

“Enough to keep alive,” Blaise added. “Probably because you’re Potter’s friend and a brilliant Muggle-born.” 

Draco smirked. “Those brains of yours just may be your saving grace.” 

Hermione narrowed her eyes dubiously. “Save me for what?” 

The two young men exchanged glances. 

“We’ll be frank,” Blaise explained. “Your options are limited, but if you were to become a slave, he’d love to rub it in Potter’s face.”

Hermione gave them a disgusted look. “That’s rich! Me? A slave to that bastard?”

“No, you’d be given to us…” Draco said, hesitantly.

“Oh, just kill me already!” Hermione groaned, throwing her head back.

“Told you she’d never go for it,” Blaise said to Draco.

“You’re damned right I won’t! I won’t betray everything I stand for to live as a slave!” 

Draco drew closer to Hermione, his stare intense. ”Granger, do you really think we believe in anything that monster stands for?” 

“I know you do, ferret! You hate Muggle-borns, remember?” Bitterness borne out of years of his ridicule was apparent in her voice. 

Draco rolled his eyes. “That was school boy shite! I don’t hate anything enough to support a madman! Neither of us do.”

There was a moment of silence.

“You’re traitors?” Hermione whispered in disbelief.

“That’s right,” Draco said with evident pride.

“But—” Hermione started.

“This is the only way we’ve managed to survive for this long!” he explained.

“He’s winning—” Blaise justified. 

“He won’t win!” Hermione protested.

“Which is why we’ve been sending information to your side,” Draco whispered.

Hermione was shocked.

“It’s true. So now will you join us?” Blaise pressed. 

“I—what will I have to do?” Hermione asked, still stunned.

“Just do as you’re told,” Draco instructed. “If he sees you’re a willing slave, perhaps we can get you out in one piece.”

“By betray—”

“By staying alive!” Blaise nearly shouted.

“You can’t fight him if you’re dead, Granger. For once, think like a Slytherin,” Draco almost pleaded. 

Before she could reply, the door opened and another Death Eater appeared. “The Dark Lord is ready to see you,” he said in excitement. 

Blaise unshackled Hermione’s arms. Both he and Draco immediately flanked her, each grabbing an arm to drag her out the door. When they reached a room packed with Death Eaters, Hermione’s eyes were immediately drawn to Voldemort. He sat perched high, center stage, staring down at her.

“Is it true the Mudblood wants to live?” Voldemort asked mockingly. The crowd laughed and jeered in glee. 

“If it is so, will you denounce your loyalty to Harry Potter and serve your new Masters eagerly?” he hissed.

Hermione stepped forward, deliberately turning her back to Voldemort. Shocked outraged gasps and a sharp indignant hiss above her were quickly silenced when she fell to her knees with her head bowed before Draco and Blaise. 

It was the memory of her friends and the faint new hope that her ‘owners’ could help them win the war that compelled Hermione to say, ‘I will.’


End file.
